We Will Be Free When It Ends
by TeyrianTimelord
Summary: When the Order sends Van Helsing and his teenage pagan daughter Albien on a suicide mission to take down the strongest vampire in history, they'll be forced to team up with an usuasually familiar gypsy duo with the same goal. VelkanxAlbien
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all. This is another one of my dream mini FanFics. I do not own the characters Van Helsing, Dracula, Anna, Carl, Cardinal Jinette, or Velkan. I do however own everyone else. Remember, this is a dream. Some parts of it will not make sense at all. I don't control what I dream. For anyone that speaks Romanian, my translations are a little sketchy. My translation software has a bit of a glitch. Anyways, have fun. Review if you can. It always makes Time Lords happy. Note that this story is not in chapter, but one big part. "Chapters" will be determined by how I feel it should be seperated._

**We Will Be Free When It Ends**

**Copyright TeyrianTimelord 2009-10**

A single snowflake drifted down from the sky. It was early afternoon, but unless you were native to Transylvania, you'd have thought it was late evening. The murky storm clouds that hung over the snow covered valley cast a menacing shadow over the Valerious' manor, appearing to the unknowing eye abandoned and unkempt. But it was far from empty at all. Actually, on this particular day, it was rather noisy. As usual.

"What do you want me to do, Velkan? I've tried guns, stakes, crosses, arrows, swords, daggers, poison, holy water, but Dracula doesn't die!"

Anna Valerious paced around the dining room, the heels of her boots clicking furiously against the tile floor.

"And what have you been doing? Werewolves! Dwerger! Am I the only one focusing on killing vampires?!"

Her audience- and her brother-, Velkan, rolled his eyes and sighed. She gave him the same rant every other night. And if it wasn't her almost well rehearsed vampire killing rant, she found something else to scream about. Like if he left after dark without telling her, or that he was the oldest son so why was she the one with all the responsibility. He blamed it mostly on the fact that Anna was always in a sour mood. But as Dracula's brides were attacking their village more and more, he was almost afraid to leave his shoes in the wrong place in fear that Anna would throw them at his head.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Anna slammed her fist down on the table, barely missing his nose.

"We need a new solution! If we don't put all our strength into killing Dracula, we'll never do it."

Velkan stood up so that he looked down on her. He was older, taller, and stronger, but Anna could probably beat him in a fight two out of three times. Her almost black tresses rested in a cloud of curls around her face down past her shoulders. Velkan put his hands on her arms and bent over so he was staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Anna, listen to me. We _will _kill the brides. We _will _rid Transylvania of werewolves. And we _will _destroy Dracula or die trying."

Come to think of it, that was actually pretty likely. Velkan bit his lip. Here it came.

"It doesn't matter if we die trying! We can't die _trying_. We _have _to kill him. Who will if not us?"

Velkan rubbed his forehead with his hand. He needed a drink. And a very strong one at that.

"Albien! Albien, get down from there before you break something! If you hurt yourself your father will kill me!"

Carl scurried frantically around the Vatican archives. He could barely see the silhouette of a slim figure leaping around in the rafters. Every once in a while he'd hear a faint 'oomph', but if he hadn't been looking, he wouldn't know anyone was there.

"Albien, please listen to reason. The cardinal will not be pleased if anything is ruined."

"Do you think I care what Cardinal Jinette does?" A feminine voice called from over his head.

"Albien Rose Vah Helsing. Down. Now."

Carl whirled around on his heels at the sudden voice booming from behind him. Standing in the door way was a man fully dressed in a leather trench coat and travel garb even though it was comfortable warm inside. Twin revolvers sat in holsters at his hip, the handles glistening dangerously in the candle light.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," Carl whimpered as the man came into the center of the room, scanning the ceiling. "I couldn't keep track of her."

"It's okay, Carl. Albien Van Helsing. Get down here, _now_, young lady!"

A young girl swung down from the top of a book shelf, landing silently behind them. She was grinning smugly, her blue gray eyes sparkling mischievously. She walked over to the two men in long elegant strides and tall enough to look Carl in the eyes.

"Yes?" She said innocently as if she had no idea why they were mad.

"You know very well your father and I told you a thousand times not to play in the rafters." Carl scolded. "And Mass starts in ten minutes and you don't look proper at all!"

She ignored him and wrapped her dark chocolate hair into a circle on the back of her head, sliding two thin bladed knives in to hold it in place.

"Since when have _I _actually showed up for Mass? Since when have _I _worshiped _your_ God?"

"Albien!"

Van Helsing finally stepped into the conversation. He pulled her aside behind a book shelf so Carl couldn't hear them.

"Stiu ca nu esti o femeie de la biserica, dar poarta in timp ce esti in Vatican!" He hissed in Romanian just in case Carl was eavesdropping.

"De ce? Stiti ce au facut la noi. Sau te-ai uitat?" She retorted.

"I've never forgotten!" He shouted, forgetting that he was trying to be quite. The corners of Albien's mouth dropped and her face twisted into a scowl.

"Am urmarit Mama e calea. E tot ce am mai ramas din ea. N-am lasat Biserica tine ca la mine."

Van Helsing looked away from his daughter, unable to meet her eyes.

"I hate them!" She continued in English, not caring if anyone heard her. "They're the ones who killed her! They killed her because she wasn't like them! And you want me to behave and worship the God that willed my mother to die!"

"I'm not asking that of you!"

He leaned over so that his gaze was even with Albien's.

"Your mother meant everything to me. Cardinal Jinette is letting you live because you have my blood in your veins and because your skills are valuable to him. In exchange for that, I owe them my loyalty. But you, look at you. You're free to practice the pagan ways as your mother did. I wouldn't take that away from you if they killed me. But don't abuse it. The last thing I want is…" His voice trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

Albien nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Imi pare rau." She whispered, "Te iubesc."

"Te iubesc prea. Now go get cleaned up."

"No! You can't!" Van Helsing shouted, ready to throw Cardinal Jinette across the room. "She's only a child."

"She's eighteen. Well old enough to be on her own." He said coolly, ignoring Van Helsing's anger. "And we can't risk sending you to Transylvania. Besides, wouldn't it be good for her to return to her mother's home? After all, Transylvania is full of other heathens like her."

Van Helsing couldn't stop himself. He grabbed the Cardinal by his neck and tossed him against the wall

"Don't _ever _talk about Rose like that! She wasn't heathen, she was pagan. If she was still alive, the whole vampire scare would be over by now."

"Van Helsing, control yourself." The Cardinal choked, struggling for breath. "If- Albien goes to- strengthen her magick- she will be-strong enough.- The Church- raised –her."

"Wrong!"

He tightened his grip around Cardinal Jinette's throat.

"Carl and I raised her. All the Church did was tell her that her mother was in Hell and that she was going there too!"

"Van Helsing!" Cardinal Jinette was now desperate for air. "Let me go!"

"Give me a reason to."

"If you don't keep your promise, we won't keep ours."

Van Helsing immediately released him. There was so much he regretted. So much he wanted to take back. Mostly not trying hard enough to keep Rose alive. He still placed his faith in God, but he was no longer a follower of the Order. The only reason he did as he was told was because his bargain with the Pope bound him to them. Eternal servitude to the Church in exchange for a pardon on Albien's life. If he were to go back on that, his daughter, Rose's daughter, would suffer for it.

Without a parting look at the Cardinal, Van Helsing stormed out of the room, slamming the door violently behind him, almost breaking the hinges. As he strode down the hallway, Carl caught up with him from behind.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"They want to send Albien to Transylvania. They're currently having vampire problem and the Order wants her to go instead of me."

"Vampires?" Carl croaked. "Transylvania? Albien?! That means she's going up against Dracula! Do you have any idea-"

"Yes, Carl, I do." Van Helsing cut him off. "I'm not a fool. The Church is using it as a loop hole in the agreement. They don't expect her to pull it off. They just want her to die in the process."

Carl crossed his arms.

"Well for a father who's daughter is being sent on a suicide mission you seem incredibly calm."

Van Helsing flashed a quick, almost undetectable smile on the corner of his lips. Carl swallowed hard.

"She's not going alone is she?"

"Of course not."

"_Get off me! Let her go!"_

_Father fought as hard as he could against the guards. He tried to kill them for what was about to happen, but they took away his guns. It took seven off them to hold him back, and even more when he saw Mother being dragged into the courtyard toward the ancient oak tree. The trunk was charred black from fires that had been lit years before I was born, fires that burned people like me and Mother._

_By the time they tied her wrists to branches, Father's face was bloody from the places they'd hit him. He screamed and shouted and cried for Mother but they ignored him. She could barely acknowledge him anyway. Her body was too broken. But everyone knew she could hear him. And everyone heard her chanting prayers to her Goddess. Our Goddess. But no one knew I was there. No one heard me cry when they lit the fire. Because I stayed silent. I couldn't make a noise, or cry, or do anything at all. All I could do was listen to my mother's screams, my father's cries, and watch as the men of God did nothing._

_That's when I swore to the Goddess that one day they would die. All of them would suffer as much as she did. I didn't care what I had to do or what it would take. But what was the promise of a child born of only ten years? _

_But as Mother's lower body began to crumble away into ash, I thought it was all finally over. But then I realized: she was still alive._

_I turned my head and vomited through my tears._

"Mother!"

Albien shot violently out of sleep, grasping a dagger in her hand in case she was under attack. She appeared to be completely alone, but she knew someone else was in the room with her. Albien could just barely make out his faint breathing from the rest of the almost silent noises of the loft where she slept.

"You were dreaming again." Van Helsing said, coming over and sitting on her bed. "What of this time?"

Albien's sleep was just about as dangerous as the life she lead in her father's shadow. Nightmares of creatures and battles no normal person could ever imagine. In one dream alone, she'd seen the claws of a werewolf hack away at a young man's body, gouging his eyes, shredding his flesh to slivers, and snapping his bones like tooth picks.

Pulling herself together, she found her voice again.

"The day they killed Mother."

Van Helsing's jaw tightened and he swallowed. That dream was beginning to become a frequent one. She could understand why he would start to be concerned. What parent wouldn't? Albien leaned over and rested her head against his chest. Hearing him breathe and feeling his heartbeat was enough to put her to sleep. Since she no longer had a mother to sing her lullabies, simply the sounds of life put her at ease.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" He asked.

"No." She replied bluntly, "I'm fine."

She knew that his nightmares were just as bad as hers if not worse. But he never let her see it. Showing any sign of weakness was not an option.

He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Good night. Have good dreams."

Albien smiled.

"Noapte buna, Papa." She whispered back. For some reason, Romanian made her feel more secure, as if speaking it gave her a sort of power. It just came off her tongue so smoothly. Languages and accents always came easily to her, but Romanian mixed with a Transylvanian voice felt magical.

As she began to drift off back into sleep, she noticed that Gabriel Van Helsing was standing in the doorway. Watching over her like a guardian angel until she was safe and sound.

Anna burst into Velkan's room, breathing slightly heavier than she usually did considering she'd just run all the way from the opposite side of the castle to get there. Her favorite sword was unsheathed in one hand, and a flintlock pistol in the other.

"What happened? I heard you shout."

Velkan shook his head to wake up more. Had he really yelled?

"Just a dream." He murmured.

It was still dark out and the grandfather clock on the other side of the room read two thirty. Fairly early even for him. Anna sighed and put her sword back in its black leather scabbard. Laying the pistol down on his night stand, she pulled up a chair from his desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was that girl again," He said, running his fingers through his tangled, mildly long hair. "The one I've been dreaming about since I was fourteen."

"What was she doing?"

"Coming to Transylvania. She and two other men. A hunter and a monk. They were coming by sea, and then by horseback. Across the mountains and deserts."

"You saw the sea?!"

"Yes. It was beautiful. Like everyone says it is. One day, you'll get to see it too."

Velkan had always had strange dreams, but starting eight years ago he kept having dreams about the same person night after night. He didn't know how, but he just seemed to know everything about her. Her personality, he favorite things, her pet peeves, even her personal hopes and fears. It was as if they were strangely connected. Every morning he actually wrote down everything that happened to her in his dreams. He thought that maybe one day he'd make it an actual book. But he had other things he had to worry about first.

"But what upset you?" Anna asked.

A shiver ran down Velkan's spine for some reason.

"I don't know. It was just a feeling. Something is brewing dangerously in her mind. Hatred and sorrow is beginning to twist her thoughts. Remember, she's been brooding about her mother's death for years now."

Anna ran her fingers over his forehead, brushing some hair out of his face.

"She's just a dream. Don't let it bother you. And don't back yourself into a corner over it."

"You don't understand!" He snapped, "She's more than a dream. She's a nightmare! I feel her pain, her hate, her love. Everything she thinks, she feels, she sees, it's all in my mind!"

"Shhh." Anna crooned. "Go back to sleep."

Velkan lifted himself out of bed.

"No. You've been on vampire watch all night. Go rest. I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Anna nodded hesitantly, but then left. Yawning, he stretched and pulled on his boots, jerkin and trench coat lined with wolf fur. Winter its self was harsh in Transylvania, and during the night temperatures could drop dangerously low. But either way, Velkan needed to wake himself up and get his minds off his dreams. Besides, he was used to the cold. It was bracing and awakened his senses.

As he walked out onto the balcony off the armory he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of pine and feeling the freezing air fill his lungs. The crisp new fallen snow faintly crunched under his boots and he paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to brush off the fresh snow that had gathered on the top of his head. The sun wouldn't be rising for at least another hour or two, but already members of the village were starting to stir. The first of which unsurprisingly being the caretaker of the local cemetery. But as the sun finally peaked over the mountain tops, Velkan could see three shadows on the western ridge. All of which mounted on horses and beginning to descend into the valley.

Velkan retreated back into the castle and knocked on Anna's door. A faint murmur of discontent came from inside, but he went in anyway pulling the drapes aside, flooding the room with silver light. Anna grumbled and curled up with her head under her blanket. Velkan rolled his eyes. She'd never been a morning person. More… nocturnal.

"Come on Anna, wake up." He said, grabbing her by her feet and pulling her out of the bed. Anna yelped as she hit the floor. Casting the blanket aside, she stood up and tackled Velkan.

"Two hours!" She hissed, "I got two hours of sleep!"

"But we have people coming. Three of them."

Anna stared at him in disbelief, blinking rapidly.

"You're fooling."

"I swear it's true."

She rolled off and started to latch on her corset and buckle up her boots that climbed half way up her thighs. Clasping on her belt, she looked back at Velkan. Her eyes were deep with both surprise and concern. He knew they were thinking the same thing. What if it was the girl from his dreams? What if she really was… real.

As soon as Anna was fully dressed, the two of them ran down the stairs, skipping steps as they went and came into the village square just as three figures slowly rode in on black horses. One of them had a green and brown cloak with the hood pulled down over his face. The second wore a pitch black coat that went slightly past their knees. The silver hilt of a sword peaked out from under a wool cape with fur on the underside the same dark color as the coat. The one at the head of the party was covered by a plain ragged leather jacket that reached his ankles. A blue bandana was pulled over his face and broad brimmed hat cast a shadow to hide his eyes. Almost the entire village had gathered in the square now, all holding some implement that could be used as a weapon if called for. They weren't accustomed to strangers. Now it was Velkan and Anna's turn.

The three figures dismounted their horses and tied the reins to the supporting beams that held up the overhang for the local cantina. Velkan and Anna silently came up behind them. The one in the green cloak yelped in surprise as he turned around and almost ran into Velkan. The other two stood completely still, their backs to Anna and Velkan.

"Turn around." Anna ordered in a commanding voice that put a crescendo on her Transylvanian accent.

The two other strangers slowly did as she said, but they kept their heads down.

"Identify yourselves." Velkan commanded as strongly as his sister had.

"Um… no." One of them objected in a rough voice. The voice of someone who was hiding their true accent or place of origin.

"For a fair warning, my sister and I rule here. If you don't like it," He cocked his head and the villagers advanced menacingly. "Then take it out with them. Disarm yourselves."

The one who had spoke first gripped his sword tightly while his companion placed his hands on twin pistols at his hips. The shortest one just lifted his hands up showing that he had no weapons on his person.

"We heard you had a vampire problem you need help with." The one with the pistols said, changing the subject.

"We don't need help!" Anna growled, "Velkan and I are the last of the Valerious. I'm sure you know all about us… Van Helsing."

A terrified murmur swept through the crowd and they all began to slowly retreat from Van Helsing's party. When he looked up at her in perplexity she simply shrugged.

"You look exactly like your wanted posters. Now you and your companions can show us your faces."

Van Helsing nodded to the others silently telling them to listen to her. As the rider in the black cape pulled back their hood, Velkan felt his heart leap into his throat. Dark brown hair came down in a cascade around their face. Now at a closer look, the figure's shape revealed to be feminine. 'He' wasn't male at all. She was absolutely a woman. And her name was-

"Do you know who I am, Albien?"

Everyone looked up at him in surprise, even Van Helsing. Then Albien swallowed and said quietly,

"How do you know my name?"

Van Helsing cocked one of his revolvers and pointed it at Velkan's head.

"How do you know her? Who told you about her!?"

Before he could take two steps forward, Anna unsheathed her sword and rested the blade on his collar bone. Albien immediately took out her own and angled it at the back of Anna's neck. The four of them looked back and forth at each other, partially confused at how the situation had become the way it had in under a few seconds.

Albien risked a quick glance at Velkan. He was no doubt charming. He was about as tall as Van Helsing, but much slimmer and not so obviously muscular. His skin was incredibly fair and pale while his eyes and hair were particularly dark. His face was lean from vigorous activity and not eating nearly as much as he should. Something about him though seemed oddly familiar as if she'd seen him before a very long time ago, but nothing came to mind.

"Well?!" Van Helsing demanded again.

"I swear, no one." He stuttered.

"Like we believe that." Carl muttered.

Anna whirled around and pointed her sword at him.

"You think he'd lie to you? Do you?"

"No, no. I take it back." He said, covering his head with his arms.

"Please," Velkan continued, lifting his hand peacefully, "If you'd just come inside the manor with us, I can explain everything. Feel free to keep your weapons. I trust you."

Van Helsing reluctantly put his revolver back into its holster, but kept eyeing Velkan suspiciously. Shooting the group a frosted parting glance, Anna ran ahead to lead the way back to the castle even though it was conspicuous enough for even Carl to find on his own. Albien was slowly bringing up the rear, making sure no one would try to hit them from behind. She couldn't help but glance at Velkan every so often out of the corner of her eyes. What was it about him that kept nagging at the back of her head. It was as if she'd already _met _him before.

The inside of the Valerious' castle was wonderfully warm compared to the bracing wilderness and was a welcomed reprieve for Albien, Van Helsing, and Carl. Velkan opened the door of a coat closet and beckoned to the inside.

"Please, make yourselves at home." He said, offering to take Albien's cape and jacket.

She eyed him carefully, but handed her cape to Velkan. He nodded with a faint smile as if letting him treat her like a lady was some sort of sign of approval. Which in a manner wasn't completely false. Albien usually never let anyone except Van Helsing or occasionally Carl help her. But it was incredibly rare to see her feminine side. Albien noticed Van Helsing biting his lip, obviously wondering how Velkan had known about his daughter. She silently sighed. That was just like him. He let her fight warlocks, goblins, werewolves, and now vampires without a second thought, but when it came to men, she was way out of her boundaries. She thought of reassuring him in Romanian, but remembered that this was her mother's homeland and where she herself spent the first few years of her life. Of course everyone here spoke Romanian. Well, except Carl.

"Cum ma cunosti?" Albien asked Velkan.

"Ah, da. Asa ca intr-adevar sunt din Transilvania." He said, "Cit ai incredere in mine?"

"I don't know."

Anna and Van Helsing looked at each other and then at Velkan and Albien. Carl was utterly confused, but they continued to carry on their conversation.

"Tu romaneste. De ce?" Velkan asked.

"E primul meu limba. Se simte bine, sa vorbeasca."

"Nu are nimic de facut impreuna cu mama ta?"

Albien snapped her head up.

"How did you know about my mother? Actually, how the hell do you know anything about me?"

Velkan's knowledge of her life was impossible. True, she'd practically been the sidekick of the most wanted man in Europe, but she wasn't the one with wanted posters. The authorities didn't even know she existed. Any monster that met her was dead. Any human that knew her was a sworn member of the Order or a member of the Vatican's church. Even then, she tried her best to avoid association with any of the men responsible for her mother's execution. To the rest of the world, if anything, she was nothing more than Van Helsing's shadow. There was no way this gypsy prince would have any more information than what she looked like and who her father was. Van Helsing seemed to be just as furiously confused as she was.

"Start talking." He dropped his voice to the same deadly tone he scolded Albien in when she was in trouble.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Velkan started.

"Try us," Carl said, crossing his arms, "We've seen things you couldn't imagine in your wildest dreams."

"Um, Carl. You haven't actually been anywhere with us before." Albien whispered.

Anna turned around and smacked her palm to her forehead. She woke up like it was just another day and then who shows up? The most infamous monster hunter in Europe, a girl that's been living in her brother's head for eight years, and a monk that was most likely been dropped on his head as a child. Now she was exchanging nasty looks with Van Helsing while Velkan was swooning over Albien. Velkan was twenty two; Albien was only a year younger than Anna. Besides the age difference, she wasn't getting good feelings from this girl at all. Or perhaps it was just that sisterly instinct that made her hate every girl that her brother flirted with. Either way, Albien seemed to be none too pleased at the moment.

"I want answers." She demanded.

"You won't believe me." Velkan said again.

"I've hunted werewolves, fought off warlocks, and now I was forced all the way from Rome by the Pope himself to rid my birth place of Count Dracula. Do you really think you can throw anything at me that I won't believe?"

Oh dear. Anna thought to herself. She recognized that ambition. It was legend among all those who fought to slay vampires and the likes. She wasn't just Van Helsing's companion; she was his daughter. A lot of things suddenly clicked in Anna's brain. One of which being that Velkan was making a big mistake.

"I've been dreaming since I was a boy," Velkan started slowly, as if he was having trouble piecing the words together. "And almost every night I'd dream about the same thing: the life of someone other than mine. It started when I dreamed of a priestess of the Old Religion's execution, and her daughter that stood by and watched it happened without flinching."

Van Helsing stared at Albien in shock. Once Velkan's words had time to sink in, tears started to well up in his eyes.

"You were there?" He whispered.

Albien nodded gravely. Anna could tell he wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. Monster hunter or not, you'd have to be heartless not to. But he held himself back, blinking in an attempt to chase the tears away.

"Ever since then she just never left my head." Velkan continued, "I saw almost every day of her life. I watched her grow, I saw her learn, and I shared her feelings. And her name was Albien Rose Van Helsing. You see? I've known you since you were ten years old, but you've only known me for an hour."

At first, Albien didn't even move, but after a few moments she closed her eyes.

"Tell me, Velkan," She said in a tired voice, "How old was I when I learned to read?"

"Five."

"What's my favorite book?"

"Your mother's journal. But closely is The Guide to Monsters, Fairies, and Other Mystic Creatures."

"Who is the most important influence in my life?"

"Your father, Van Helsing."

"Alright. Last question. If you know me so well, how many weapons do I carry on my person?"

Velkan smirked.

"You carry two daggers, three throwing knives, two of which you put in your hair, a revolver pistol in a holster that you keep on the same belt as your favorite sword, and just for good measure, two bladed fans you acquired on a dragon hunt in Japan. Then it's your choice if you want to count your street fighting skills as a weapon."

Albien choked, trying to keep from bursting out into hysteric laughter. She nodded slowly but then jumped out and wrapped her arms around him. It took Velkan by surprise so much that she almost knocked him over. As soon as he recovered from the sudden attack, he hugged her back. Van Helsing, Carl, and Anna exchanged astonished looks. Anna bit the inside of her lips to keep from screaming at Velkan. Was he insane?!

She caught a glimpse of Van Helsing twitching his fingers. Anna could still remember how her father had reacted to the first boy she'd kissed back when they still travelled in a caravan with the other gypsies. Boros Valerious had been furious with him for not coming to him first before getting into a relationship with Anna. But that was a very long time ago. Before they both died.

Now Velkan was trying to pull that off with a monster hunter's daughter. If he had fallen in love with her through dreams, he was in for it.

"Who are you?" Van Helsing asked suddenly.

"I told you; Velkan Valerious."

"Then _what _are you?"

"Pardon?"

He opened his mouth to explain in further detail but an ear shattering shriek tore through the manor followed by a chorus of unbearably high pitched cackles. Then a sheer voice called out in an abnormally annoying accent screamed,

"Anna! Velkan! Come out and play!"

Velkan and Anna looked at each other and then ran down the hall. Albien, Van Helsing, and reluctantly Carl followed after them into a large armory. There were rows upon rows of swords, knives, daggers, guns, maces, axes and almost any other weapon you could think of. Anna started pulling together a personal arsenal and heard Albien whisper,

"I could have a lot of fun in here."

"We've put a rich child in a candy shop," Carl muttered to Van Helsing, who seemed to be equally as impressed with the selection of weaponry.

"Oh, no." Anna said, pulling a double sword out of Albien's hand. "You three are staying here."

"Don't bother, Anna." Velkan called over his shoulder as he latched on a belt armed with as many guns and knives as he could, "I've known her for years, remember? Keeping her away from a fight would be like herding cats. Let her take what she wants. Though I'm pretty sure she has enough."

The corners of Albien's mouth twisted in what was probably meant to be a smile. Anna rolled her eyes. Boys were such-

The glass of the window nearest to Anna shattered.

Velkan covered his head with his arms to keep the shards of falling glass from shredding his skin. He felt a cold, clawed hand clamp down on his wrist. As soon as he was sure the barrage was over, he looked up to find his eyes locked with a beautiful young woman. Her sleek curls waved around her face bringing out the sharp features of metallic eyes. Thin yellow fabric seemed to float around her arms and legs, but fully exposed her abdomen. Every aspect of her being was perfect. Even her name sounded beautiful: Marishka. But Velkan knew what her vampire body looked like.

"Hello Velkan," She crooned innocently, "Long time, no see. You still look…" Marishka came closer and ran her parted lips up his neck to his ear, "delicious."

"And you're still a murderous beast." He retorted, throwing her off by whacking her with the back of his hand.

Through the window he could see Anna lying in the town square. Obviously one of the vampires had given her a good throw, but she was still fighting of the black haired one, Verona, from the ground. Albien was locked in a close contact battle with both her fans slicing through the air, their aim at Aleera. Van Helsing, at the mean time was letting crossbow arrows left and right as best he could without hitting either of the girls.

Even though hardly a second had passed since he last looked at her, Marishka was upside down from the ceiling with her face almost touching his.

"Come on Velkan. It'd be a lie to say you didn't miss me."

"Yeah. I missed not having the chance to drive a steak into your heart!"

Taking a wild swing, he shoved his knife toward her breast, but she effortlessly twisted his wrist and sent him flying across the room. As his head against the wall, Velkan could taste blood in his mouth. He spit it out and scrambled back to his feet, however not fast enough to avoid another jarring blow from the vampire.

As he struggled to his feet, Marishka examined her flawless fingernails.

"You've lost your fire, Velkan. Haven't I inspired you enough to give me a _challenge? _Blood tastes sweeter when it's laced with adrenaline and fear."

She jumped into the air and planted a flying back kick to the side of his head. Velkan's mind began to spin and his vision began to dance with stars. Hot blood ran down the side of his face, stinging his left eye. But through his impaired sight, he could see Marishka striding gracefully toward him.

"Come on, stand! Fight! Fight like you're the man I know you are!"

"You know nothing about me."

Wiping the blood out of his eyes, Velkan pulled one of the pistols out of his belt and fired a shot right between her eyes. The bullet cut through her flesh like one of his knives could cut butter. She staggered back and gingerly ran her pale fingers over the wound, bringing them away dripping with a thick black substance that was more than just blood. Marishka looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with horror. Velkan walked up to her so that he stood right over her.

"Velkan,"

Marishka's voice was ripe with pain and fear. Her bottom lip trembled.

"I don't want to die."

"I have no sympathy for you or any of your kind."

As soon as he turned away, he heard a shrill laugh from behind him.

"You don't get it. I always get what I want."

He spun around, but not fast enough to dodge Marishka plowing all her weight onto his frame. His knees were already weak, and the final shove was enough to knock him to the ground. She pressed his shoulders against the stone floor and ran her lips up his cheek until she'd consumed all the blood on his face.

"My master ordered me to kill you," She whispered, "But I convinced him otherwise. Tell me, why should I torture myself with peasants when I can gorge myself on a Valerious prince."

Velkan's vision started to fail, but as his eyelids fluttered closed, the last thing he remembered was clawed hands around his neck and the voice of someone distant calling his name. One name flashed through his head.

_Albien._

"No!"

Albien began to run after the vampire that was carrying Velkan farther off into the distance, but Van Helsing grabbed her arm.

* * *

**So, that was part 1. Part 2 is on the way with some very interesting twists. Rate or message if you want more!**

**-TeyrianTimelord**

**_Angels Fall First- Tarja Turuen_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! Here's another part in the FanFics that everyone has been asking for. It's short, but it's here. Enjoy!_

**We Will Be Free When It Ends**

**Part 2**

"No!"

Albien began to run after the vampire that was carrying Velkan farther off into the distance, but Van Helsing grabbed her arm.

"We can't just let them take him!" She screamed, fighting to get out of his grasp. "They'll kill him."

"No, they won't," Anna replied, sheathing her sword, but not at all in defeat. "At least not soon."

"Then there is time to rescue him!" Albien said

"Albien, listen to me," Van Helsing, said sternly, leaning over so that he could look his daughter straight in the eyes. "You have followed me on missions for the past four years because you had the natural skill, understand?"

Albien nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"But fighting vampires is more complicated and dangerous than anything you and I have ever done together."

Albien stepped back in horror as she realized what her father was trying to say.

"You… you want me to stay… here? You-you-you don't think I can do it?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes with sadness and raw frustration.

"Albien, listen to me," he repeated.

Albien pulled her arms away from his grasp. "No! You listen to me! This mission was meant for me! Velkan was waiting for me! And now you just want me to stay behind and hide like I'm no more than a common church girl? I'm stronger than even you understood. You didn't know what I saw!"

A look of pure hurt struck Van Helsing's face as she finished her last sentence, as if Albien had just slapped him with a burning brand. She watched with regret as a soft haze misted over his eyes, and she suddenly wanted to take back how harsh she had been. He had tried to save her mother. He had been there for her when she needed an arm to lean on or a shoulder to cry on. He had been the only person in her life that did more than just scold or condemn her.

"_Papa…" _she whispered, _"Imi pare rau"_

"No, you're right." It surprised her that he didn't reply in Romanian. "But I'm very, very sorry."

"What? Wh-"

Before Albien could even finish her sentence, she saw stars and then nothing but darkness.

Anna shook her head in approval.

"Nice work, monster hunter," she said, nodding. "You knocked your own daughter unconscious. Very effective parenting."

Van Helsing shot her a glare like frozen fire.

"If you knew her better, you would know that it's the only way we can keep her here while the two of us go after those vampires."

Anna tossed back her chestnut curls and laughed. "The two of us? Oh no, you are going to stay here and babysit your monk. _I'm _going after Velkan."

The hunter was going to say something else, but Anna turned on her heels before letting him utter another word. No matter the victory or failure, Transylvania still belonged to the Valerious family. There was no way on heaven or Earth that it would ever be anything different.

Huh, fool, she scoffed in her head, as she walked away without looking back. Fools be them all. The hunters, the vampires, all of them! No one comes between her and Velkan. No man, no woman, no child, living or dead.

"Wait!" A voice suddenly called behind her. "I know how to kill Dracula!"

Anna spun around and stared at Gabriel Van Helsing.

"That's impossible."

The hunter nodded solemnly. "I know how to kill him because my wife was the one that brought him back from the dead."

"Marishka! You disobeyed me. I wanted the Valerious prince dead!"

"Let your troubles be laid to rest, my lord. He will be dead, I just want to have my fun with him first."

There was a pause.

"Do I not… _satisfy _you, my dear?"

Marishka laughs sent a chill down Velkan's back, and he tried desperately not to open his eyes. He had to just listen, not let them know he was awake.

"Vlad, I do not say such things to insult your talent in a coffin. I am referring to my lust for clean blood. Would you deny me such a pleasure?" She hummed slightly. "I assure you, the prince will suffer my teeth."

Dracula made a noise that could have been either a scoff of disgust or a smirk of approval.

"If it pleases you, you may keep the mortal. But if he lives beyond the next full moon or dies before the week is out, it will be your blood on the stone. I want him to know pain as never before."

Even thought he couldn't see her, Velkan could picture the bride grinning with wicked thrill.

"You have my word. The prince will not have easy leave from this world."

Velkan suddenly felt five claws break the skin on his shoulder, making him cringe. A cold hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head back.

"Open your eyes, Velkan," Marishka hissed against his lips. "We have much to do while the night is young."

* * *

**Please review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
